Amour secret
by Jaiga Urana
Summary: Un soir de pleine lune, Harry se lamente sur son amour secret... -HP x DM-


Les personnages et le background ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowlling.

J'avoue que la relecture date un peu, donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler... :p

* * *

**Amour secret**

La lune était belle et brillante, dans le ciel étoilé. Il faisait froid, très froid, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il était sorti sur la pointe des pieds du dortoir, sous les ronflements peu légers de ses camarades de chambre. Sa cape d'invisibilité autour de lui, emmitouflé dans des vêtements chauds, il s'était préparé à la longue attente dans la nuit glaciale.

Quitter le château avait été étrangement facile. Il avait à peine eu à réfléchir, guidé par les battements affolé de son cœur, et pas une fois n'avait manqué d'être surpris. A vrai dire, il avait surtout eu peur que ses palpitations effrénées n'attirent l'attention de quelqu'un, tellement elles étaient violentes et bruyantes. Elles résonnaient dans sa tête comme des tambours, le champ de guerre de son âme, qui partait à l'assaut…

Car ce n'était certainement pas la peur qui faisait battre aussi vite son cœur.

Il foula l'herbe du parc d'un pas vif, sans même frissonner sous la bise mordante. Poudlard prenait des allures sinistres, à la nuit tombée, mais il s'y était accoutumé et aujourd'hui, n'en ressentait plus aucune frayeur.

De toute manière, il savait pertinemment que dans cet écrin de noirceur qu'étaient les ombres et les formes lugubres du château et de ses alentours, se trouvaient des joyaux soigneusement préservé des regards profanes. C'était dans l'un de ses endroits qu'il se rendait, un recoin du parc inconnu, loin, bien loin de l'école et des milliers d'âmes qui s'y reposaient.

Il ne savait plus comment est-ce qu'il avait découvert cet endroit. Au cours de ses nombreuses rêveries nocturnes, sans doute. Il avait longtemps erré dans le parc, le cœur en peine et l'esprit torturé, sans plus chercher à savoir où ses pas le mèneraient. Dans ces moments là, tout le reste devenait si superflu, si futile…

Les cours, les épreuves, les combats qui l'attendaient, tout cela lui paraissait bien vain. Cela ne le préoccupait que le jour, lorsque le soleil éclairait si fort qu'il devait se contraindre à redevenir lui-même, pour que ses tourments secrets ne soient pas révélés sur son visage, et que les autres ne se doutent de rien. Il devait jouer un rôle, faire bonne figure, sembler préoccupé par des choses qui en réalité, ne l'intéressaient guère…

Mais la nuit, il était libre d'afficher sa peine, sa torture, et de crier en silence la douleur qui l'étreignait constamment.

Car la nuit était le refuge de son amour.

Cet amour, il l'avait longtemps combattu, depuis qu'il l'avait connu. Cela avait été aussi rapide que soudain, aussi brutal qu'inattendu. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur cette personne, dans la Grande Salle, la toute première fois qu'elle y était rentrée…

Il avait senti son cœur se déchirer, comme une feuille de papier entre les doigts si blancs de l'être aimé.

Harry l'avait su dès le premier instant, dès la première seconde. Cette personne, il l'aimait, et jamais ne pourrait l'oublier. Poussé par la violence de sa passion, il avait écris des dizaines de lettres, de poèmes, de chants à la gloire de l'objet de son cœur. Des centaines de pages noircies par l'encre, rougies par son sang, brouillées par ses larmes, de douleur et d'amour mêlées.

Tant de mots qui ne parvenaient jamais à exprimer la force de ce qu'il ressentait, tant de paroles qu'il brûlait aussitôt, pour que jamais elles ne soient découvertes…

Les autres n'auraient pas compris. Amis, ennemis, aucun n'aurait pu saisir l'ampleur de son amour et le juger sans a priori. Ils se seraient moqués, l'auraient traités de fou, de monstre, pire encore, peut-être.

Cela lui aurait été égal. Il pouvait résister, pour elle, pour son amour, et aurait fait la sourde oreille aux moqueries et aux plaintes désespérées de ses amis, qui n'auraient pas manqué d'essayer de le ramener dans le droit chemin.

Oh oui, combien de fois avait-il imaginé l'air écœuré de Ron, le regard apeuré d'Hermione, les sourires railleurs des Serpentars… Il ne pouvait même pas les compter, mais toutes, il le savait, avaient contribué à le rendre plus fort.

Mais si jamais les moqueries se tournaient aussi vers l'objet de son amour…

Si cette personne souffrait par sa faute, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Comment aurait-il pu lui infliger une telle épreuve ? Il ne savait même pas si son amour était réciproque et de toute manière, aurait jusqu'à lors refusé de lui imposer une telle révélation, et de voir la moindre trace de douleur dans son regard.

Car leur amour, s'il n'était pas impossible, ne serait jamais non plus totalement accepté.

Ses promenades au clair de lune avaient commencé peu après l'éclat de son coup de foudre. Il avait passé des heures à déambuler, réfléchir, hanter le parc comme une âme en peine. Il imaginait sa déclaration, la réaction de l'objet de son cœur, leur vie commune ou bien la douleur d'une vie sans elle… C'était au cours de ces soirs qu'il écrivait, comme un exutoire à son esprit torturé. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé, pour la première fois, l'endroit secret qui servait de refuge à ses souffrances.

Il s'agissait d'un vestige oublié du bal de Noël, un petit bosquet d'arbre et de buissons fleuris, entourant une fontaine cristalline et quelques bancs en pierre. Situé dans un coin reculé du parc, l'endroit était devenu le rendez vous privilégié des amoureux, pendant la journée. Mais à la lumière de la lune, cela devenait le domaine d'Harry et de ses souffrances amoureuses.

Tout ici lui rappelait son amour, comme en écho à ses tourments intérieurs.

Le tintement de l'eau claire semblait être le timbre chantant de sa voix, la pierre gracieusement sculptée évoquait son corps, à la fois solide et délicat. Les étoiles du ciel avaient l'éclat de ses yeux, la rondeur de la lune, la douceur veloutée de ses lèvres. Les pétales des roses semblaient être aussi douces et parfumées que sa peau nacrée et ses fins cheveux.

Tout son être vibrait, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle, pour cette seule et unique personne…

Poussant un soupir long comme l'hiver, il se délesta de sa cape et s'assit sur un banc en pierre.

Il s'était fait aussi beau que possible, ce soir là. Vêtu de sa robe de sorcier la plus avantageuse, qui laissait apparaître les muscles naissants de son corps bientôt adulte, il avait été jusqu'à utiliser trois potions différentes pour discipliner ses cheveux bruns, et avait même hésité à porter des lentilles pour faire resplendir l'étincelle de l'amour dans ses beaux yeux verts.

Il voulait paraître à son meilleur avantage, ce soir là, pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Car ce soir, enfin, il allait se déclarer…

C'était peut-être la plus difficile décision de sa vie. De cette rencontre dépendrait tout le reste, un bonheur inimaginable ou bien une souffrance innommable.

Mais aussi forte que soit sa crainte, sa jalousie l'était bien plus encore, et il n'avait aujourd'hui plus le choix. Il devait le lui dire, sortir de l'ombre, au risque de froisser l'objet de son cœur et de l'éloigner de lui à jamais. Mieux valait voir ses sentiments repoussés que de les garder à jamais pour lui-même, parce qu'un autre lui avait volé cette personne si importante…

Il l'avait surpris, quelques semaines plus, en ce même endroit et compagnie d'un autre. Son cœur avait manqué de se déchirer, mais il avait surmonté sa douleur et les avait espionné, jusqu'à voir son rival commettre une bévue et froisser l'être convoité, le remplissant d'une joie aussi violente que malsaine.

C'était cette scène si dure qui l'avait décidé à agir.

Lorsqu'il serait au courant, son amour secret aurait tout loisir de rejeter sa passion et de l'ignorer pour toujours. Il voulait simplement qu'il soit heureux, et au fond, tant pis si ce n'était pas avec lui. Mais il voulait qu'il sache, tout simplement.

Oh, comme il espérait que ses sentiments soient réciproques…

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, à mesure que le moment arrivait. Il lui avait fait parvenir une lettre, afin de lui donner rendez-vous, qu'il avait voulu la plus neutre possible. Il avait bien dû la recommencer des dizaines de fois, afin d'obtenir le résultat qu'il voulait, réprimant ses ardeurs de toute la force dont il était capable.

Il se laissa aller en arrière, s'allongeant sur la pierre froide pour observer le ciel étoilé.

Poudlard était si loin des villes moldues et de leurs pollutions lumineuses que la voute céleste scintillait de tous ses feux, comme du sable brillant jeté sur la soie la plus noire. Il se perdit dans leur contemplation, oubliant le froid, la peine et la douleur, sombrant dans un monde où tout était aussi éclatant que les étoiles de cette magnifique nuit.

Mais bientôt, un craquement le fit sursauter et il se redressa, le visage encore marqué par les affres de la rêverie.

La silhouette de l'être aimé surgit d'un buisson de fleur, belle à en couper le souffle, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

La lune caressante éclaira d'une lueur opalescente le visage troublé de cette personne tant aimée. Elle paraissait à la fois inquiète et fière, sévère et déchirée. Elle luttait, il le voyait, entre sa raison et ce que son cœur lui dictait.

- Potter… lança-t-elle d'une voix qui aurait voulue être colérique et froide, mais tremblait d'émotion.

L'objet de son cœur découvrait le visage de son mystérieux admirateur, qui avait tu son nom jusqu'à lors, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Mais il était venu, en dépit de cela, poussé par la curiosité. Et la surprise qui s'affichait dans ses yeux trahissait une joie contenue. Comme si l'être aimé avait souhaité, de toutes ses forces, que l'identité de son amant inconnu soit bien celle qu'elle espérait et que son vœu venait d'être exaucé.

- J'ai eu si peur que vous ne veniez pas… soupira Harry, une main sur le cœur, en se redressant. Mais au fond de moi, j'étais certain que vous comprendriez…

L'être aimé resta muet, incapable de bouger. Lui signifiant par la même qu'il était prêt à rester, pour l'écouter, le cœur battant.

- Oh, Olympe… Soupira-t-il à nouveau en saisissant les doigts timides de Madame Maxime. J'ai tant de choses à vous dire…

* * *

ooo

Eh oui, HP x DM, Harry Potter et Dame Maxime. (La trouvaille n'est pas de moi, je suis navrée de l'avouer)

J'avais dit qu'un jour je le ferais. :D

Cadeau pour MlleAiras, qui m'avait demandé une fic sur l'un des couples le plus improbable de HP, Harry Potter x Madame Maxime, en échange d'un dessin pour une histoire originale (il y a des liens dans mon profil *pub gratuite*).

J'espère que vos yeux vous piquent, que vous êtes bien dégouté et que vous allez venir lire plein de fictions originales sur manyfics et fictionpress pour vous rincer la rétine, maintenant. *3*


End file.
